redvsbluescriptsfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Saison 6 Chapitre 19
Reconstruction | Chapitre 19 PRÉSIDENT : en : To the Director of Project Freelancer. fr : Au Directeur du projet Freelancer, Fade in to the electronic storage area for A.I.s PRÉSIDENT : en : I write to inform you, that by the authority of this sub-committee, officers have been dispatched, to place you under arrest, and we expect your full co-operation. Congratulations are in order, I suppose. When they write the new morality protocols for dealing with A.I., I'm certain they will name entire sections of the doctrine after you. It seems that you will earn your place in history after all, dear Director. fr : Je vous écris pour vous informer que, par l’autorité de ce sous-comité, des agents ont été dépêchés pour vous mettre en état d’arrestation et que nous attendons de vous votre entière coopération. Des félicitations sont de mise, je suppose. Quand ils écriront les nouveaux protocoles de traitement des IA, je suis certain qu’ils vont citer des pans entiers de la doctrine après votre nom. On dirait que vous allez gagner votre place dans l’Histoire, après tout, cher Directeur. Cut to the Meta fighting the Freelancer soldiers and winning. Then cut to the main characters back in the motor pool WASHINGTON : en : Alright. Stick to the plan. Just run. Get Epsilon out of here. Turn it over to the authorities the first chance you get. fr : Bon, on s’en tient au plan, roulez, faites sortir Epsilon d’ici et remettez-le aux autorités à la première occasion. SIMMONS : en : Sarge, shouldn't we help him? He won't stand a chance against that thing. fr : Sarge, on devrait l’aider, non ? Il n’aura aucune chance face à ce monstre. SARGE : en : We have our orders, Simmons. We have to think about the mission. fr : On a des ordres, Simmons, il faut qu’on pense à la mission. GRIF : en : Finally an order I wanna follow. "Run away and live." fr : Enfin un ordre que j’ai envie de suivre : « fuyez et restez en vie. » SARGE : en : If Agent Wash wants to face him alone, that's his business. fr : Si l’agent Wash a envie de l’affronter seul, ce sont ses affaires. SIMMONS : en : Yeah but he doesn't wanna face him alone. It's just that some people won't help him. fr : Ouais mais il n’a pas envie de l’affronter seul, c’est juste que certains refusent de l’aider. SARGE : en : That's not our business either. fr : Ce ne sont pas nos affaires pour autant. WASHINGTON : en : Just drive. When the E.M.P. goes off- fr : Roulez, quand l’IEM se déclenchera… CABOOSE : en : You mean the Emp? fr : Tu parles de l’Iem ? WASHINGTON : en : Stop it. It will destroy Epsilon if you're not far enough away. fr : Arrête, elle détruira Epsilon si vous n’êtes pas assez loin. CABOOSE : en : You got it Mister Washington. fr : Pas de problème, monsieur Washington. WASHINGTON : en : Take care of yourself guys. I know that's one thing you're good at. fr : Prenez soin de vous, je sais que vous êtes doués pour ça. Wash hits a button and a large door opens upwards WASHINGTON : en : He's gonna be on you as soon as you clear the gate. Be ready to move. Protect the Blues' vehicle at any cost. fr : Il sera sur vous dès que vous franchirez la porte. Tenez-vous prêts au départ, protéger le véhicule des Bleus à tout prix. SARGE : en : Protect the Blues, right, yeah. We'll get riiight on that shit. fr : Protéger les Bleus, c’est ça, ouais, on va bien se coltiner cette corvée. Cut to the Meta, victorious, watching the two jeeps drive a bit and stop Radio sounds WASHINGTON : en : That's it. Lead the Meta as far away from the base as possible. fr : Ça y est, conduisez le Méta aussi loin de la base que possible. UNE IA : en : It's a trick. fr : C’est un piège. UNE AUTRE IA : en : Get the A.I. fr : Prenez les IA. UNE TROISIÈME IA : en : We need them. fr : Il nous les faut. WASHINGTON : en : I just hope there's enough time. fr : J’espère seulement qu’on aura le temps. The Meta runs toward Wash and the base SIMMONS : en : He's fallen for it, gun it Grif! fr : Il est tombé dans le panneau, fait ronfler le moteur, Grif ! GRIF : en : Hold on everyone. fr : Tenez bon, les gars. Cut to Wash running through some corridors, pursued by the Meta. Wash enters a large room HAUT-PARLEUR : en : Warning. Security breach detected. fr : Alerte, faille de sécurité détectée. CONSEILLER : en : Agent Washington. Good to see you again. fr : Agent Washington, c’est bon de vous revoir. WASHINGTON : en : Oh, hello. Are you somewhere nearby, Counselor? Somewhere I can say hello in person? fr : Ah bonjour, vous êtes dans les parages, Conseiller ? Quelque part où je peux vous dire bonjour en personne ? CONSEILLER : en : Sorry Agent Washington, but we were more than prepared for this... eventuality. I'm afraid we will not be able to see each other in person today. fr : Désolé agent Washington, mais nous étions plus que préparés à cette… éventualité. Je crains que nous ne soyons pas en mesure de nous voir en personne aujourd’hui. WASHINGTON : en : Well then you'll excuse me if I don't stop to chat. I'm on a timetable. fr : Bon alors vous m’excuserez si je ne m’arrête pas pour bavarder, j’ai des horaires à respecter. CONSEILLER : en : There is someone else here who would like to speak with you. fr : Il y a quelqu’un d’autre qui souhaiterait vous parler. DIRECTEUR : en : Well hello, Agent Washington. fr : Bien le bonjour, agent Washington. WASHINGTON : en : The Director himself, I should be honored. I should be. fr : Le Directeur lui-même, je devrais être honoré, je « devrais. » DIRECTEUR : en : Yes, I realize it has been a while since we've spoke, David. May I call you David? fr : Oui, je suis conscient que notre dernière discussion remonte à un bon moment, David, puis-je vous appeler David ? WASHINGTON : en : No, you cannot. You gave me my new name, the least you can do is use it. fr : Non, vous m’avez donné un nouveau nom, la moindre des choses, c’est de vous en servir. DIRECTEUR : en : I am certain you have a lot of questions, Wash. fr : Je suis certain que vous avez un tas de questions, Wash. WASHINGTON : en : Just one: How do I turn off this speaker. fr : Un seule : comment éteindre ce haut-parleur ? HAUT-PARLEUR : en : Warning. Security breach detected. fr : Alerte, faille de sécurité détectée. The Meta arrives, and Wash puts up a containment field to keep him out DIRECTEUR : en : Well. The prodigal son returns. Agent Maine you've caused quite a few problems for us. You will not be leaving this time. fr : Eh bien, le fils prodigue est de retour. Agent Maine, vous nous avez causé pas mal de problèmes, vous ne nous quitterez pas cette fois. WASHINGTON : en : I think I've said that myself about twenty times in the last few weeks. Good luck holding him. fr : Je crois me l’être répété au moins 20 fois ces dernières semaines : « bon courage pour le retenir. » DIRECTEUR : en : You would be surprised what we are capable of, even from this distance. I suggest you work with us if you expect to survive this. fr : Vous seriez supris de ce dont nous sommes capables, même à cette distance. Je vous suggère de travailler avec nous si vous tenez à la vie. WASHINGTON : en : I'm sorry, did something about my actions indicate I expect to survive? fr : Pardon, est-ce qu’un de mes actes laisse à penser que je tiens à la vie ? Cut to the Reds and Blues barreling across the landscape SARGE : en : Still about half a click to go. Step on it! fr : Plus qu’un bon demi-kilomètre à faire, du nerf ! Back to Wash '' '''HAUT-PARLEUR :' en : Clearance verified. The failsafe is now online. Awaiting activation. fr : Autorisation validée, la sécurité intégrée est connectée, en attente d’activation. DIRECTEUR : en : How did you get those codes? fr : Comment avez-vous eu ces codes ? WASHINGTON : en : You might be surprised what I know, Director. fr : Vous risquez d’être supris de ce que je sais, Directeur. HAUT-PARLEUR : en : Warning, this is a last resort measure. Activating the failsafe will destroy all electronic equipment in this facility, including this terminal. Please confirm. fr : Alerte, ceci est une mesure de dernier recours. Activer la sécurité intégrée détruira tout le matériel électronique de cette installation, y compris ce terminal, veuillez confirmer. DIRECTEUR : en : It was Epsilon. He inherited the memories, didn't he. fr : C’était Epsilon, il a hérité de la mémoire, n’est-ce pas ? WASHINGTON : en : I've known about what you did since the moment you implanted him in me. fr : Je suis au courant de ce que vous avez fait depuis l’instant où vous me l’avez implanté. DIRECTEUR : en : Well then I am very sorry Agent Washington, but Project Freelancer no longer has need of your services. Program, disable interior shield. fr : Eh bien vous m’en voyez navré agent Washington, mais le projet Freelancer n’a plus besoin de vos services. Programme, désactive les boucliers intérieurs. The containment field Wash turned on turns off WASHINGTON : en : What? fr : Quoi ? DIRECTEUR : en : Agent Maine, please kill Agent Washington. fr : Agent Maine, je vous prie de tuer l’agent Washington. They both draw their pistols WASHINGTON : en : Nah- fr : Nan… The Meta shoots Wash, who falls HAUT-PARLEUR : en : Alert: incoming recovery beacon. Level zero. Immediate response necessary. fr : Alerte : signal de récupération entrant, niveau 0, une intervention immédiate est requise. The Meta advances on Wash, who backpedals toward the wall DIRECTEUR : en : Agent Washington I fear this is one recovery beacon you won't be responding to. Kill him Agent Maine. fr : Agent Washington, je crains que ce soit un signal de récupération pour lequel vous n’interviendrez pas. Tuez-le, agent Maine. UNE IA : en : Where is it? fr : Où est-il ? UNE AUTRE IA : en : Where is Alpha? fr : Où est Alpha ? UNE TROISIÈME IA : en : Where is it? fr : Où est-il ? DIRECTEUR : en : The Alpha is not here. It has been moved far away. Attend to the matter at hand. fr : L’Alpha n’est pas là, il a été transféré très loin, occupez-vous de l’affaire en cours. CONSEILLER : en : Agent Maine what the Director's trying to say, is we can discuss the Alpha later. What's important, is that you prove that you can be trusted again. We need to trust you before letting you meet the Alpha. Wouldn't you agree? fr : Agent Maine, ce que le Directeur essaye de dire, c’est que nous pouvons discuter de l’Alpha plus tard. L’important, c’est que vous prouviez que vous êtes à nouveau digne de confiance. Il faut que nous vous fassions confiance avant de vous laisser rencontrer l’Alpha, vous n’êtes pas d’accord ? WASHINGTON : en : You know Meta, why wait? Why don't you meet him, right now? fr : Tu sais, Méta, pourquoi attendre ? Pourquoi ne pas le rencontrer tout de suite ? Church materializes over Wash's shoulder as an A.I. CHURCH : en : Hi there. fr : Salut à tous. The A.I.s the Meta has accumulated appear around him, with no way of knowing which is speaking UNE IA : en : It's him! fr : C’est lui ! UNE AUTRE IA : en : Alpha! fr : Alpha ! UNE TROISIÈME IA : en : Alpha! fr : Alpha ! Cut to the Blues and Reds escaping GRIF : en : Caboose, watch out for that rock! fr : Caboose, fais attention à ce rocher ! Caboose drives in to a big rock, spilling Church's body CABOOSE : en : Oh no. Church! fr : Oh non, Church ! GRIF : en : What the hell are you doing, why are you stopping, move! fr : Bon sang, tu fais quoi ? Pourquoi tu t’arrêtes ? Roule ! CABOOSE : en : His body fell out. fr : Son corps est tombé. GRIF : en : So what!? fr : Et alors ?! CABOOSE : en : He's gonna need it. fr : Il va en avoir besoin. SIMMONS : en : It's just an empty shell, now get going! fr : Ce n’est qu’une coquille vide, alors avance ! The Reds drive off GRIF : en : Caboose move it or we're leaving you! fr : Caboose, remue-toi ou on te laisse là ! Caboose continues driving, and we return to Wash, Church, and Meta, '' '''CHURCH :' en : You know I can see why you didn't want anyone else in your head. Got some pretty heavy stuff going on there. I think you need to talk to a professional. fr : Tu sais, je comprends pourquoi tu ne voulais personne d’autre dans ta tête. Il y a des dossiers assez lourds là-dedans, je crois que tu devrais consulter un professionnel. WASHINGTON : en : That's too bad. I just lost my job, and we have great mental health coverage. fr : C’est dommage, je viens de perdre mon boulot, et notre assurance maladie couvre bien la santé mentale. CHURCH : en : How much time do you need? fr : Il te faut combien de temps ? WASHINGTON : en : Whatever you can get me. When the E.M.P. goes off- fr : Autant que tu pourras m’en donner. Quand l’IEM se déclenchera… CHURCH : en : When it goes off, I'll be fine. It only affects computers, remember? And I, am a mother fuckin' ghost. fr : Quand elle se déclenchera, je me porterais très bien. Ça n’affecte que les ordinateurs, rappelle-toi. Et moi, je suis un satané fantôme. Church enters the Meta, and all other A.I.s follow him in DIRECTEUR : en : What's goin' on!? fr : Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?! CONSEILLER : en : Agent Washington, please, there is time. If you would just secure Agent Maine we can discuss this situation, in a more civilized manner. fr : Agent Washington, je vous en prie, il est encore temps. Si vous mettez l’agent Maine en sécurité, nous pourrons discuter de la situation d’une manière plus civilisée. WASHINGTON : en : No, we can't. fr : Non. Wash punches the button HAUT-PARLEUR : en : Thank you, failsafe initiated. Activating Emp. fr : Merci, lancement de la sécurité intégrée, activation de l’Iem. WASHINGTON : en : Emp? You have got to be fucking ki- fr : Iem ? Vous vous payez ma… The E.M.P. goes off, we see the A.I. storage facility go dark, followed by the briefing room from Chapter 1, the jeeps in the motor pool crackling and sizzling, and finally outside to the edge of the compound. Cut to Caboose and the Reds escaping. SIMMONS : en : Here comes the pulse, don't stop! fr : Voilà l’impulsion, ne vous arrêtez pas ! The E.M.P. shuts down the Reds' Warthog. GRIF : en : Ah, shit, it stalled! fr : Ah, merde, on a calé ! SARGE : en : Go go go! fr : Allez, allez, allez ! GRIF : en : Get Epsilon out of here, don't worry about us! fr : Fais sortir Epsilon d’ici, ne t’inquiète pas pour nous ! CABOOSE : en : Okay! I'm scared! fr : OK, j’ai peur ! Caboose plows past some sawhorses SIMMONS : en : Watch where you're going! fr : Regarde où tu vas ! GRIF : en : No! fr : Non ! CABOOSE : en : Nnyaaaaaaaa- fr : Aaaaaaaah… Caboose drives off a cliff overlooking a river, and we fade to black DIRECTEUR : en : Dear Chairman. fr : Cher Président, Fade in to a stream in the middle of the Valhalla canyon DIRECTEUR : en : I am disappointed by your decision to press charges, but I am not surprised. My only hope is that the courts will see the matters differently than you have. You see, I never had the chance to serve in battle, nor did fate provide me the opportunity to sacrifice myself for humanity as it did for so many others in the Great War. Someone extremely dear to me was lost very early in my life. My mind has always plagued me with the question, if the choice had been placed in my hands, could I have saved her? The memory of her, has haunted me my entire life, and moreso in these last few years than I could ever have imagined. But given the events of these past few weeks, I feel confident that had I been given the chance, I would have made those sacrifices myself. Had I only the chance. fr : Je suis déçu par votre décision de porter plainte, mais je ne suis pas surpris. Mon seul espoir est que les tribunaux ne voient pas les faits du même œil que vous. Voyez-vous, je n’ai jamais eu la chance de servir au combat, et le destin ne m’a pas donné l’occasion de me sacrifier pour l’humanité comme ce fut le cas pour tant d’autres durant la Grande Guerre. J’ai perdu une personne extrêmement chère à mes yeux très tôt dans ma vie. Mon esprit a toujours été en proie à cette question : « si on m’avait laissé le choix, aurais-je pu la sauver ? » Son souvenir a hanté tout ma vie, et plus encore ces dernières années que je n’aurais pu l’imaginer. Mais compte-tenu des événements de ces dernières semaines, je suis convaincu que si on m’en avait donné la chance, j’aurais fait ces sacrifices moi-même. Si seulement j’avais eu la chance. Cut to the Reds in front of their jeep SARGE : en : Men, I just got word from our new Command. They said that thanks to our brave efforts in bringing Project Freelancer to justice, we can have full use of these former bases to continue our training exercises, until such time as they need them for more official purposes. Whatever the hell that means. fr : Messieurs, je viens de recevoir un mot de notre nouveau Contrôle. Ils disent que grâce à nos courageux efforts visant à traduire le projet Freelancer en justice, on peut disposer pleinement de ces anciennes bases pour continuer nos exercices de formation, tant qu’ils n’en ont pas besoin à des fins plus officielles, quoi que ça puisse vouloir dire. SIMMONS : en : Wow, that's great news Sir. fr : Ouah, ce sont de bonnes nouvelles, chef. SARGE : en : We even got a shiny new jeep. Courtesy of the UNSC. fr : On a même reçu une jeep flambant neuve, aux frais de l’UNSC. GRIF : en : Yeah, but Sarge, what the hell is, uh, shotgun, by the way. fr : Ouais, mais Sarge, bon sang, c’est quoi… euh, je monte à l’avant au fait. SIMMONS : en : Shotgun- fuck! fr : Je monte à l’av… merde ! GRIF : en : What the hell is the UNSC? fr : Bon sang, c’est quoi l’UNSC ? SARGE : en : Dunno, never heard of it. Sounds made up. fr : Je ne sais pas, jamais entendu parlé de ça, on dirait une affabulation. While the Director talks we cruise back up the river towards the other base DIRECTEUR : en : I know that you disagreed with my methods, and that others will as well. This is beyond my control. However, I cannot imagine that any court, would be able to convict me, no matter how low their opinion of my actions might be. You must understand one basic fact for all this to make sense my dear Chairman. These A.I., they all come from somewhere; they are all based on a person. Our Alpha, was no exception. And while the law has many penalties for the atrocities we inflict on others, there are no punishments for the terrors that we inflict on ourselves. So you send your men. They won't find themselves a fight. They'll only find an old man. An old man tired, but satisfied he did his duty. An old man weary from a mind more filled with memory, than it is with hope. fr : Je sais que vous désapprouvez mes méthodes, et que vous ne serez pas le seul. C’est indépendant de ma volonté. Cependant, je doute qu’un tribunal soit en mesure de me condamner, aussi faible soit leur estime de mes actes. Il faut que vous compreniez un fait simple pour que tout ça prenne du sens à vos yeux, mon cher Président. Ces IA, elles ne sortent pas de nulle part, elles sont toutes basées sur une personne. Notre Alpha ne fait pas exception. Et si la loi sanctionne lourdement les atrocités infligées aux autres, elle ne punit pas les terreurs infligées à soi-même. Alors envoyez vos hommes. Ils ne se retrouveront pas dans un combat. Ils ne trouveront qu’un vieil homme. Un vieil homme fatigué, mais satisfait d’avoir fait son devoir. Un vieil homme usé par un esprit plus rempli de souvenirs que d’espoirs. We enter the base and find Caboose there, crouching over the A.I and Tex's body. CABOOSE : en : Okay. Time to see if this works. fr : OK, c’est le moment de voir si ça marche. DIRECTEUR : en : Sincerely yours, the former director of Project Freelancer, Doctor Leonard Church. fr : Cordialement, l’ex-directeur du projet Freelancer, Docteur Léonard Church. Revenir à la page de la saison.